Invasion of Sunagakure
The sun's delegate ray's shot directly down on the sand dunes, and looking at the land's main village were two men. The one to the left, was about 6'1, making those who hadn't pertained , quiver in fear. His hair, a Snow White, complementing his perfect time in skin. The back of his jacket bore a symbol demobs in the abyss. Entering the wind was no problem for these two man, passing through them, using teleportations as a means of teleporting, and stealth to easily slip past and set barriers. The man to the left looked at the man to his right. For those who didn't know, he was Agent White. "I'm ready when you are." "(Yawn).............Uhh yeah I guess I'm ready, but when we go in let me attack first. I can wipe out a lot of the ninja and people in the village with one technique." Sougetsu's right hand, Joshin said to him as he was a few feet behind Sougetsu. What he had seemingly done was caught a lizard and cooked him using his fire; he started to eat the lizard as he walked up beside Sougetsu saying, "Lizards are full of protein I believe and not to mention I was just hungry, but anyway on your order I'll go up a head and start the attack." Joshin said. Attack on Sunagakure Sōgetsu glared at Shingi, "Disgusting as ever, but that's what makes you unique." Sōgetsu's glare turned into a smirk. He remembered back when he and Joshin first metFrosty Snakes in Snow, man was it a crazy day. Joshin declared that Sōgetsu literally put a hole through him. Of course, as as one of wants a right hand man they must also make sacrifices. Joshin is out right, and he holds nothing in, and will blabber about what he doesn't want to do with no problem. "Start her up, Joshin." "Alright, you'll know when I have attacked." Joshin said as he floated hundreds of feet into the air and eventually ended up above the Sand Village. He then started to release Yin and Yang chakra into the air; the chakra covered over a massive portion of the village. After a few minutes, Joshin clapped his hands together in a weird hand sings and started to merge the yin and yang chakra together. After several seconds he closed his hands and said, "Feel, the Wraith of Heaven." As he said that, thousands upon thousands of beams of chakra would come raining down in a flutter of light onto the people of Suna killing many many people. "Well Sougetsu, I think that's your cue." Joshin said to himself as he continued to watch the beams of chakra inching closer to the village and its people. Sōgetsu watched as his right hand's technique went to work, and he passed through the narrow opening of Sunagakure. He wasn't sure if there were people there, but he prepped himself anyway. He pulled a kunai out. "Shingi told me to leave this at the instant opening of the true village." As he entered the true portion of the village, he watched as each beam of Joshin's kill people in near instances. "Damn you Joshin, always as flashy as ever." "Well this isn't no fun, where is the resistance, I want fun." Joshin said as he then got into a sitting position with his head leaning on his hand as the beams continued to rain down on the village. He could hear screams and explosion but no resistance at the moment. "This technique has a few more seconds before its done, so maybe I'll get some them." Joshin said as he laid down in the air, hands behind his back waiting for the jutsu to finish. Change in Background Music As the perpetrators continued their timely invasion throughout Sunagakure, the Seventh Kazekage had been admiring his own village, standing atop the massive building complex of what was his office. The Village Hidden by the Sand, or so it was called, was no longer as sandy as it once had been. This was primarily Kazaru's doing, who had lawfully commenced the Silver Era within Sunagakure upon his ascendance to Kazekage. The village had been set up to compliment him in every right, his own silver mixed within every grain of sand, improving it's durability. In reality, Kazaru's Silver Dust had long since surpassed it's counterparts, including the Gold Dust, the Iron Sand, and even his father's very own, Sand. Despite the latter utilizing a technique to keep himself concealed, and hidden from Sunagakure's lackluster barrier system, Kazaru had long since known of their arrival. Just by arriving within the village, the two had ignited that man's refined sensing abilities. While they may never have explicitly stood on the sandy silver, their presence within the village was enough for Kazaru to pinpoint their location. The homes, even the very air, contained bits and grains of silver. During their tenure within his village, they'd be at his mercy. Kazary stood firm, his arms folded across his chest. His loose fitted, vanilla white kimono fluttered with the wind, as a group of specialized assassins appeared behind him. "Kazekage-sama!" Their leader began, his voice filled with agony. Kazaru stood still in his place, replying without so much of a twitch. His own sensory abilities out rivaled even that of his father, by whom he was instructed carefully to watch over the village, even during his reign. Much like the urban legends of the shinobi world, by sensing fragments of the enemy, Kazaru could determine an entire list of things. "Begin placing the barrier." Kazaru instructed, his sights glued to the incoming set of projectiles initiated by Joshin. "Take to formation seven." Abiding to the commands of their leader, their hope, their role model, the masked figures quickly got to work. Two of them rushed to Kazaru's side, coming into physical contact with him. Another group of masked figures began weaving hand signs, before erecting a large barrier that consumed the entire village, and more. "The barrier is up, Kazekage-sama!" Kazaru's hands ascended to grasp his signature hat, which had the kanji for wind (風) inscribed in the very center. He tossed the hat aside, revealing his dark, blood red hair color. His arms then returned to their previous position, as a large magnetic force emitted from his body. Protecting his own people was priority number one. The incoming "arrows of heaven" were repelled at an immense rate, countered by a sudden force of magnetic energy. All arrows, before they could have come into contact with the village were sent back at Joshin, with more than double the speed. The magnetic force formed a tightened barrage of arrows, with almost no space between to evade. Described as an S-Rank technique, these arrows were powerful, and they were now being sent back at Joshin with at an immense rate. Having caught the man off guard, they were surely to hit. Joshin was in fact not off guard as he realized the large chakra signature of the Kazekage but didn't realize it was him at the time. When the barrier erected, Joshin was on full alert as he realized that it wasn't going to be that easy, as the arrows came back at him, he just discontinued the jutsu baking the chakra in the arrows disperse and the chakra that was still in the air come back into him. "Well, hello Kazekage, uhh yeah we are attacking you village." Joshin said with a smirk on his face as he just stood above the village waiting on the next attack. Kazaru gave a slight nod to his comrades, gesturing for them to leave. "Begin evacuation immediately. There is no reason for you all to concern yourselves with the likes of them." Abiding to his commands once more, the masked shinobi dispersed, each heading off in separate directions. Without so much of a hand sign, a thick layer layer of silver formed beneath his feet, lifting him into the air. Kazaru stopped midway, his dull expression locking onto Joshin's position. "Your chakra signatures indicate your allegiance to Yukigakure." He began, his arms still folded across his chest. "The Land of Spring... or so it was called until someone reverted it back to the Land of Snow. What form of evil exists in this world for such a thing to occur? Surely none of it's own villagers would revert the Land of Spring back into such a miserable state... Was this your doing?" Kazaru's tone was firm, he behaved as if he was lecturing an adolescent five year old, as a result of Joshin's awkward remark. Only true villains would think of reverting the land of spring back into the land of snow. After all the struggles the land of snow had endured, after all the hardship... the pain, the agony. Kazaru assumed one of these two would possess such evil, after all, they were in the midst of attacking another village this very moment. Meanwhile, below the village, the citizens inhabiting Sunagakure were escorted through the secret passageways, of what was Sunagakure's silver mine. The mines were an efficient way of escaping the village in a matter of moments. With his people's safety in his hands, Kazaru would preform to the best of his ability. "As the Seventh Kazekage, I hereby accept your challenge! Your actions shall not be forgiven! I imagine scum like you would wish to take me on with multiple people! In that case, I do not care! Bring your entire village! Fate, destiny... the heavens are all on my side! The peace which my forefathers so desperately fought to achieve with the preparations of the Fourth Shinobi War... you are all enemies of the world!" Kazaru clapped his hands together, before parting them to the sides in a rising motion. From the outskirts of the village rose large walls of silver dust. Towering over the village, and even Joshin's positions, they mirrored the appearance of a large, tsunami tidal wave. The walls of silver dust grew larger and larger, until they concealed the entire village. From every corner came a wave of silver dust. From below, from above. From the east, from the west. Sunagakure was Kazaru's quarters. No one was more refined in this setting then him. As the walls of silver surrounded the village and not Joshin, there was no escaping this technique, unless he had been outside the village. With the use of space-time techniques prohibited by the likes of Tatamigaeshi, it nullified the method of warping away instantaneously. The large walls of silver came down upon Joshin, with the intent of drowning him with their might. Feared as the most powerful weapon in the history of Sunagakure, the silver served multiple purposes, with several properties. Gaara's sand had survived heat comparable to the sun effortlessly, and with such small quantities. Silver dust was both stronger, and faster than sand, and in this situation, came at Joshin with an endless supply. As the sand covered the area Sōgetsu sat stray moving through the village exponentially as it was clear. "Gotta hit the icing if I want the cake, right?" It'll be best to destroy it from the inside correct?"'' Sōgetsu's movements got quicker with each step. He man to weave hand seals, and under the sand dome he created mirrors of ice, then forming another seal, where mist was formed. A fraction of Kazaru's attention was drawn towards the incoming Sōgetsu. "As I thought. Scum of your level know nothing of honor. Bring all the men you want." Kazaru's silver continued to form, until it concealed the entire village, leaving no gaps where the outside world could be visible. With no more sunlight, the area darkened. As the mist attempted to conceal Sogetu's movements, a ferocious gust of wind appeared from behind Kazaru, clearing it. Without looking in the certain direction, Kazaru's silver engulfed the ice mirrors, and detonated inside. A miniature explosion occurred, though as Kazaru's silver was fixed around it, it managed to contain it to some degree. With the mist cleared, Sogetsu was once more revealed to Kazaru, who attempted yet again to send a large tsunami wall of silver towards him. As fast as a shinobi as he may have been, a wall the size of the village covered more space then he had the time to travel. With silver once again coming from every direction, now that they had been concealed, escaping it seemed impossible. References